Reicheru's Cage
Reicheru's Cage is the sequel to Reicheru's Net, it was released in April 17, 2013. There are 1000 levels, it can be purchased for $25 plus tax. There's 1000 additional special post-game levels. The objective is to defeat bosses and kidnap Reicheru inside a cage, into having her tied in a rope hanging from the cage's ceiling, and put the cage inside 19 cages, then hang the cage on the ceiling, with another rope. It is like 99Moves, but you need to move 300 times in a level to beat a level. Playable characters *Giuseppe Todaro *Stacie Todaro *Marshall Todaro *Pietro Todaro *Angelo Todaro *Giovanni Todaro Enemies *Plankton ~ Watch out! They can be found in every fifth level. He shoots you, and you lose health. They take up like a fourth of space in every level from the final tenth of the main storyline. Items *Permit ~ The permit is a special item. For every 49 levels you complete, you can challenge a boss fight. (prior to level 1001) *Cages ~ Kidnap Reicheru Chaiko with these. Collect one in every 47th level, until level 940, so, you do not need to defeat Nicole Birou-Jennings to collect all the cages. Those cages are required to complete the game. *Ropes ~ Kidnap Reicheru Chaiko with these. One can be found in the 499th level, the other can be found in the 999th. The ropes are required to complete the game. *Torches Bosses There are 20 bosses. There's a boss in every fiftieth level in the first half. *Alyssa the Wolf ~ Alyssa can be found in the 50th level. *Emma Jose ~ Emma can be found in the 100th level. *Gemma The Good Witch ~ Gemma can be found in the 350th level. *Vitalia Urbansza ~ Vitalia can be found in the 400th level. *Malek the Magician ~ Malek can be found in the 450th level. *Catherine the Spellcaster ~ Catherine can be found in the 500th level. *Tariko Kirochu ~ Tariko can be found in the 550th level. *Anna Kirochu ~ Anna can be found in the 600th level. *Ji kwong Kirochu ~ Ji kwong can be found in the 650th level. *Natasha Dumais ~ Natasha can be found in the 700th level. *Ji min ~ Ji min can be found in the 750th level. *Giuseppina Bondesan ~ Giuseppina can be found in the 800th level. *Sophie the Otter ~ Sophie can be found in the 850th level. *Ji woong ~ Ji woong can be found in the 900th level. *Nicole Birou-Jennings ~ Nicole can be found in the 950th level. *Reicheru Chaiko ~ Reicheru can be found in the final, 1000th level, at the end, you must lock her in all cages. Tie her in a rope hanging from the smallest cage's ceiling, and then hang the cages in the Todaro Warehouse's ceiling. Reception The game recieved positive reviews, but negative reviews from Korean and Japanese game critics. Reicheru added the game to her worst list as #1. Sophie the Otter and Reicheru the Yokai Spirit hate this game the most. Catherine the Spellcaster gave the game 0/10 Category:Games Category:Games Where Giuseppe Is Playable Category:Video Games